Made of Love - Twins AU
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: Originally a one-shot chapter. Now a series. AU: What if Garnet and Greg were married and had twins. I hope you all enjoy. (Rated T, just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1: One-Shot Prolouge

_**A one-shot prologue for an AU story I might write eventually. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Garnet wails in pain as she goes into labor. Her husband, Greg Universe, stood beside her bed with tears in his eyes. "It's okay honey. I'm here for you. We can do this."

"Gr... Greg." Garnet gasps in pain, tightly squeezing his hand as tears ran down all three of her eyes.

"I'm here... I'm here..."

"Thank you, for everything. Thank you for being a part of my life." Garnet was a Gem. Because of that, she could not have children the same way humans are able to. To ensure her children survive birth, she must sacrifice her physical form to give them life. They both cannot exist at the same time. "I trust you… and the others… to take care of them."

"And we will… we will..."

Garnet gasped in more pain. She did not have much time now.

"Greg..."

"Yes..."

"I... looked in the… future… so that... I could see them before... I'm…" Tears flowed from the fusion eyes, down her face. "They are beautiful Greg… and will... do... extraordinary... things..." After uttering the last word to her one true love, the gemstones within her palms glowed blindingly bright; signaling that it is time. "I love you, Greg Universe."

"I love you too, Garnet Universe." The husband and wife clutch their hands even tighter.

Garnet let out her last and loudest cry, as her physical form glowed radiantly and shrunk down. Her hand upon Greg's releasing as the energy became smaller in size by the second; eventually splitting into two forms. After the energy frittered away, what laid in place of where Garnet once was, were two infants. A girl with a sapphire gemstone embedded into her right palm. And a boy with a ruby gemstone embedded into his left palm.

Their first cries of life echoed through the room as Greg carefully scooped the two newborns up. "Shush… it's okay... it's okay; your daddy is here…" Greg felt a mixture of pride and despair looking down at the two bundles of joy in his arms. He and Garnet had wanted children for a while, ever since they were married. They got their wish; blessed with a beautiful daughter and son. But at the same time, he also knew that the love of his life; the woman who had brought him so much happiness, was no longer here.

The door behind him opened slowly as the Crystal Gems: Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper entered the room; their expressions of sadness plain to see. Lazuli looked over at Greg holding the two babies before turning her attention to the empty bed. "She's gone... isn't she?"

Greg closed his eyes and stayed silent, which was enough to answer her question. "We should be happy... this... this is what she wanted… more than anything... but…" Lapis choked on her words as she desperately struggled to hold back her tears; knowing that their leader. Their friend. Who inspired not only her but Jasper and Peridot too, was forever gone.

Jasper looked up from her despair, seeing the two infants Greg held ever so carefully. "That's them. Right?" Jasper asked with a faint smile; trying to be happy for the miracle of life that Garnet so desperately wanted to create.

"Yes..." Greg tearfully confirmed. "These are our children." The three Gems stepped forward to get a better look at the two newborns; who were fast asleep in their father's arms. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Steven and Nora Universe."

* * *

 _ **You know, I'm kind of surprised that no one else has done a story on this concept. Or if there is one, I probably haven't found it. And if there is one like this; please tell me the name of the story, the author, and where to find it. Because I would love to read it.**_

 _ **Any and all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Story Start

Within a medium sized beach house built in front of a large temple, the Universe Twins, Steven, and Nora were sleeping peacefully in their bunk beds. Steven snored loudly on the top bunk, while Nora breathed quietly on the bottom bunk.

[SPLASH!]

"AHHHH!" The siblings scream at the same time as they are awoken from being drenched by cold water.

"Morning sleepy heads." Lapis Lazuli, the leader of the Crystal Gems greets the kids in a sarcastically carefree tone, with several orbs of water levitating over the palm of her left hand.

"Wh… Wh… What the… he… he… he… heck Lapis?" A very annoyed Steven asks his guardian, shivering from the cold water. Steven had short, burgundy-brown hair and eyes of the same color, and was slightly shorter than his sister despite being the same age. Traits he inherited from Ruby's side of his mother.

"The two of you slept in late and almost missed your special day today." The sibling's father, Greg, pointed out to the two of them.

"Oh, then thanks. We really need to get a new alarm clock," Nora says thankfully as she hops out of bed; unaffected by the cold water. Nora had long brown hair that went down to her waist, with light blue highlights, and heterochromatic eyes; her left eye was black in color, while her right eye is dodger-blue. Traits she inherited from Sapphire's side of her mother.

Steven leaped off from the top bunk behind his sister, still shivering a bit, as they are greeted by both Jasper and Peridot down in the living room. "Happy Birthday you two." Jasper happily says to the siblings, as she tosses Steven a towel to dry off.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Already fourteen. Humans do grow up so fast," Peridot says in a proud, motherly tone.

"I know right," Greg says in fatherly agreement.

"No problem, we needed to get you two up to let you guys know what's going on." The orange Quartz states.

"What are you talking about?" Nora asks the large orange gem.

"Well, you see, there has been a Gem monster on the loose that has been…" Peridot paused for a moment to find the right words. "Giving us the slip."

"A real nasty one that should be bubbled as soon as possible," Lapis adds in, continuing to toy with her water spheres.

"You know, you could've left us a note for when we got up." Steven groused, drying off his hair.

"No offense brother, but you sleep like a log," Nora responds. "By the time they got back with the monster, you'd still be out cold."

Steven just frowns at his sister as he fully dries himself off.

"I know it's probably jerky to just leave on your guys birthday, but Dot was doing her nerd stuff with her robot arms…" Jasper starts.

"Limb enhancers." The green Gem corrects with some aggravation.

"Whatever… anyway, she calculated this is our best chance of getting the big nuisance." Jasper apologetically finishes. "But we'll be back later tonight, and we have a special surprise for you."

"Or…" Steven chips in. "You guys can take us on the mission with you. I think we're old enough to go on a monster hunt as one big happy, slightly dysfunctional, family."

"Sorry kiddo. But you two are far from ready to go on missions." Jasper states.

"But you guys trained us to fight, we can handle ourselves."

"We trained you to defend yourselves, fighting a Gem monster is a lot tougher. Especially if you don't have powers."

Steven just hmphed disappointedly, but they both knew Jasper was right. Steven and Nora had yet to display any Gem abilities.

"But cheer up you two, one day you'll unlock your powers and can go with the Gems on all sorts of crazy adventures," Greg says in a supporting tone.

"We understand," Nora says to the orange Gem. "Steven and I have plans for how to celebrate our fourteenth birthday today, so there is no need to worry."

"All right then, the sooner we catch this clod, the sooner we can get back here. Crystal Gems. To warp pad!" Peridot overdramatically shouts, pointing at the crystalline pad at the end of the room.

"Uh, there is no need for the theatrics," Lapis states as she flies ahead of the group.

"I know, but it wouldn't have been as cool," Peridot responds running up with the blue Gem; with Jasper following her from behind.

The three Crystal Gems stand on the warp pad together, looking back at the twins. "Later you two," Jasper says to them as they are engulfed by the teleporters cyan energy.

As soon as the three Gems disappeared, Nora slapped her forehead with frustration. "Aw man."

"What's wrong?" Steven and Greg ask at the same time.

"There was something I wanted to tell them, but it slipped my mind completely."

"Like what?" Steven asks.

"This is going to sound weird. But I had a bizarre dream last night. But the thing is, it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like something real."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"No, everything was like a blur. But it was focusing on a girl I've never seen before."

"Chances are it's probably nothing." Steven states.

"But you can ask the Gems when they get back if it's still bothering you," Greg tells his daughter.

"I guess you're right, besides we have a birthday to celebrate. Let's get a change of clothes, have some breakfast, and then it's off to the Big Donut."

* * *

Steven and Nora were happily walking down the boardwalk to their favorite establishment in Beach City, Delmarva, the Big Donut.

Steven was wearing his usual attire: a red t-shirt with a bright yellow star in the center, a pair of dark-blue jeans, and burgundy shoes; he also had a dark-red headband that kept the hair out of his eyes.

Nora, on the other hand, wore a blue variant of her brother's t-shirt; but with a blue skirt instead of jeans and light blue slippers with white socks; she also wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was nicely combed and had a large bang covering her blue eye.

Nora opens the door to the shop, letting Steven walk in ahead of her before she enters the establishment. Behind the shops counter were the employees Sadie Miller and Lars Barriga were having a chat, the latter of which looking discontent. "… be honest with me, Sadie, do I come off as a delinquent?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to say what you want to hear?" Sadie asks Lars in response to his question.

"Greetings you two," Nora says to the employees with a bow, while Steven gives them a wave.

"Oh hey, Nora and Steven." Sadie greets the twins back.

"Hey Sadie, we just came to pick up our usual," Steven responds.

"Oh sorry, I don't know if you know this already but they just started discontinuing Cookie Cats."

"What!" The twins say at the same time, with some surprise.

"Yeah, apparently they couldn't complete with Lion Lickers?" Lars states.

"But that doesn't make any sense, we all know they are gross." Nora states.

"Well, marketers say otherwise."

"Then marketers are idiots," Steven states, staring at the empty Cookie Cat themed freezer.

"Not going to argue with you there."

"Is there anything else we can get you then?" Sadie asks the twins.

"No thanks, we'll just be on our way out," Nora answers.

"Well, we're opened all day if you change your mind."

The twins turn to leave, as the door opens behind them with a ring; a young girl with dark skin, puffy brown hair and red-rimmed glasses entered the establishment. One that Steven, Sadie nor Lars have seen in town; but Nora looked at her as if she has seen her before, and was surprised.

"Hello there, welcome to the Big Donut." Sadie starts, as she and the new girl begin chatting.

"Nora, are you okay?" Steven asks his sister. "Do you know her?"

Without responding, Nora wraps her arm around her brother and turns him around to speak privately. "Okay, now this is going to sound crazy, but that girl is the exact same girl from my dream."

"What, are you serious?" Steven questions his sister.

"I am, do you think this might be something Gem related."

"Maybe? I don't know? Well, what do you want to do?"

"I can go up and talk to her?"

"And say what? 'Hi, I'm Nora; you don't know me, but I know you because I saw you in a dream."

"No, you dolt nothing like that. I'll just introduce myself to her, like a normal person."

"Well good luck with that."

"And you're helping me out."

"What, why me?"

"Because you're my brother, and you love me."

"Okay, fine," Steven says with a defeated sigh.

"Hey, you two," Sadie calls for twins; getting their attention. "If you both don't mind, could you show the new kid around? I would offer to do it, but Lars and I can't leave the counter."

"No, we wouldn't mind," Nora says politely, as she and her brother introduce themselves to the new girl. "I'm Nora Universe, and this is my brother Steven."

"I-I'm Connie. Connie Maheswaran." The girl nervously introduces herself.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Alright, let's get this tour started." Steven energetically says, as he leads the group out of the shop; with Nora following behind him and Connie behind her.

* * *

"You've probably seen the boardwalk already; I mean it's the first thing you notice in town and where most people hang out. Anyway, this place is home to some of the best food in all of Beach City." Steven states, continuing to lead the tour. "We can introduce you to all of them if you want."

"N-no, that's okay," Connie responds.

"Are you alright, you seem a little tense?" Nora caringly asks.

"I-I'm fine, it's just I don't get to meet many nice people when we move."

"You make it sound like you're on the move constantly." Steven states.

"Well yeah, my dad is a security guard; because he gets contracts to guard buildings and theme parks; stuff like that, we don't get to stay in one place for long," Connie answers the boy.

"Sounds rough."

"It is."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here until then, Beach City has many wonders." Nora encouragingly tells her.

"Yeah, Beach City is home to some of the weirdest things, it gives it a personality and brings in a bunch of people out of town," Steven adds in.

"How long have you two lived in Beach City?" Connie asks.

"For all of our lives." Nora answers.

"Yep, this town's a great place to grow up," Steven states with a smile. "Especially with the Gems."

"The Gems?" Connie asks.

"They're the local celebrities and defenders around here, protecting the people from all the dangerous weird stuff." Steven answers.

"So, are the two of you Gems?" Connie asks, having taken notice of the gemstones embedded into the twin's palms.

"Technically, we are Half-Gems." Nora answers. "Our father is human."

"And is the best dad in the world to top," Steven adds in.

"That he is, brother." Nora agrees with a smile.

"He sounds like a nice man," Connie says.

"Yes, he…" Nora starts but stops upon receiving pounding feeling in her forehead; forcing her to lean on a nearby wall.

"Sis!" Steven shouts, running over to support her.

"Is she okay?" Connie worryingly asks.

"I'm okay, these happen from time to time," Nora tells her, moving her bang aside as she rubs her forehead. "I've had them ever since I was little, it's nothing serious but it does get annoying at times."

"Are you sure you're okay, my mom's a doctor, maybe she can look at you?"

"I'm fine, I swear."

[SCREEEEEE!]

The three kids cover their ears upon hearing an animal like roar out in the distance. "What was that?" Connie asked aloud.

"That would be the weird stuff I told you about," Steven answers, pointing his finger upward to the sky. Connie and Nora follow his finger and see a giant, flying, dinosaur-like monster. The creature swerves its head, throwing something to the ground. "Incoming!"

The three kids move out of the way as fast as they can, just as the large, orange object crashes right where they once stood. Nora and Steven walk over to the crater in the boardwalk, and discover the object is "Jasper?"

"Hey guys, we found the monster." The orange Quartz jokes and groans as she crawls out of the hole and onto her feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A higher pitched voice screams as a second, this time green colored object falls from the sky.

"I got you, Dot!" Jasper shouts as she leaps into the air to catch the green Gem in her arms. The two Gems land safely back on the ground, as Peridot breaks free from Jasper's arms; both of her arm and leg limb enhancers badly damaged with wires sticking out of them.

"You wrecked my limb enhancers you winged clod!" Peridot flailing her arms around, shouting at the flying beast.

[SCREEEEEE!]

"Who are they?" Connie asks the twins, while still staring at Jasper and Peridot.

"That's Jasper and Peridot. Their Crystal Gems." Steven answers.

"Where's Lapis?" Nora asks Jasper.

"She's still up there trying to ground that thing."

[SCREEEEEE!]

The giant Gem monster dives down at the group. "Look out!" Peridot shouts. The two Gems and three kids leap out of the monster's path. However, Connie's shirt gets ensnared on the monster's talon, lifting her up with it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Connie!" Both Steven and Nora shout, just as Lapis lands next to the group.

"We need to lure that thing near the water to ground it." The blue Gem states to the group. "Jasper. Peridot. Get its attention and lead it to the ocean. I can ground it from there." She then turns her attention to the two Half-Gems. "Steven. Nora. You two find somewhere safe."

"That thing took Connie; we can't leave her!" Steven frustratingly shouts at his guardian.

"We'll get her back, just do what Lapis says!" Jasper says to the two kids, as she summons her crash helmet from her gemstone and charges the beast; with Lapis and Peridot charging alongside her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not staying on the sidelines this time," Steven says to Nora.

"I want to help too, but we don't have any powers," Nora states to her brother.

"Then what do suggest we do!"

"Charging it head on would be stupid; let's follow Lapis plan instead and help lure it into the ocean."

"Alright then, let's go." Steven agrees as he and Nora run over to the Crystal Gems.

* * *

"Help!" Connie screams, still hanging from the monster's talon.

"We'll get you down, just hang on little human girl!" Lapis tries reassuring a scared Connie, as the Crystal Gems still try to get it near the ocean.

Jasper leaps into the air and punches the creature across the face, temporarily disorienting it.

[SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

The Gem Monster lets out a loud roar as it fans its wings at the Crystal Gems, using mighty gusts of wind to knock them all down. The monster looks to the sky as it prepares to fly away, but is struck from the side by some rocks, catching its attention and annoying it.

"Hey! Come on! Over here!" Steven and Nora shout as they continue throwing rocks at the Gem monster and slowly back up into the ocean.

"Steven! Nora! What are you doing, get out of here!" Peridot shouts at the two kids.

"Wait, they're trying to get it to follow them into the ocean," Lapis states to the small Gem; picking up on what the kids were trying to do. "Keep doing what you're doing, but be careful!"

[SCREEEEEE!]

The dinosaur-like beast charges at the kids with breathtakingly fast speeds. Steven and Nora duck as the creature flies over them, but the gust from its wings knocks the twins down into the wet beach sand. The Gem monster flies into the air, before turning around and nose-dives beak first at the two kids.

"Steven! Nora!" Lapis shouts in fear as the pterodactyl Gem monster is about to crash into them.

Instinctively, the twins shield themselves with their arms; Nora's sapphire gemstone glows a bright blue as a pillar of ice shoots out from the water and pierces the Gem monsters foot.

[SCREEEEEE!]

The monster screeches in pain, dropping Connie from its talon, who falls screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But mere moments before she hits the sandy ground, she is caught by an in-flight Lapis.

"I got you." The blue Gem assures her as they safely return to the ground. Lapis places Connie down as she looks over at Steven and Nora, where all four of them were astonished by the large ice pike that rose from the ocean.

"How did you do that?" Steven asks his sister in amazement.

"I do not know, brother." Nora honestly answers.

[SCREEEEEE!]

The dinosaur-like monster, using all its strength, breaks free from the ice pike and prepares to escape from the area.

"Oh no, you don't." Lapis uses all her power and summons to giant water fist from the ocean, grabbing the beast. "You two get out of the way!" The lead Crystal Gem shouts at the twins, who do as she says without a single word before Lapis slams the creature onto the ground multiple times. "Let's hit it with a fastball!" Lapis shouts at Jasper, as she tosses the creature at the orange Quartz; who jumps into the air and uppercuts it into the sky, before being smashed to the ground by a spiked water mace; kicking sand up into the air along with a loud poofing sound. As soon as the dust cleared, the Crystal Gems determined the Gem monster was defeated.

"Woo! Great work team!" Peridot happily cheers, rushing down into the crater; picking the gemstone up off the ground. "Show's you for breaking my tech." The green Gem said as she formed a light green bubble around the poofed monster and sending it away with a tap on the top.

"Connie, are you alright?" Nora asks the young girl with concern as she and Steven run up to her.

"I'm fine," Connie says with a breath, trying to calm herself down. "Does stuff like that always happen around here?"

"More or less." Lapis answers for the twins. "Beach City isn't for everyone."

"We're sorry, this wasn't the best way to introduce you to the town." Steven apologizes with a frown.

"Besides getting abducted, I must admit, everything else was pretty cool." Connie looks up at the siblings. "You two were pretty cool."

"Oh, thanks." "It was nothing." Steven and Nora said simultaneously with a blush.

"Um, but we were the ones who…" Peridot starts only to be shushed by Jasper.

"Don't ruin their moment."

"But I think that was enough excitement for me today. So, I'm going to head home." Connie tells the twins, rubbing the back of her head.

"Understandable." Nora considerately says with a nod.

Connie takes out a piece of paper and a pen from her back pocket and writes down a phone number before handing it to the twins. "That's my cell phone number if you guys want to talk."

"Thanks." "Thank you." Steven and Nora gratefully said at the same time.

"Then I'll see you guys later." Connie says to the twins, as she heads home with the siblings and Crystal Gems watching her leave.

* * *

"… Happy Birthday to you." The Crystal Gems and Greg conclude the song as Jasper brings out a large cake covered in a mixture of red and blue frosting. Steven and Nora blow out the candles; Greg cuts some slices for everyone except Peridot, who does not eat like the other Gems and is busy with repairing her limb enhancers.

"From what the Gems told me, you two had one heck of a day," Greg says to the twins before taking a fork full of cake.

"Yep, and we also discovered our powers." Steven states. "Well, technically it was just Nora who discovered her powers. But it was cool, nonetheless."

"And now we realize how far we need to go before becoming official Crystal Gems," Nora states as well.

Lapis swallows the cake in her mouth. "Well if we're being honest, your powers are developing a lot quicker than we expected; you may be joining the team sooner than you know."

"Sapphire's powers were strong; but they were never that strong," Jasper states, as she swallows her entire slice of cake with one bite.

"And if Nora can unlock her abilities now; Steven may not be that far off from unlocking his," Peridot states; before going back to repairing her mechanical arms and legs.

"So, if Nora is going to have ice powers like that, then I'll be having fire powers then. Sweet." Steven says with a gleeful smile.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't burn the town down hot stuff," Lapis responds with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness.

"I'll be responsible for them," Steven assures the blue Gem, as he takes a bite of his cake.

Nora smiles at her brother, as she takes a bite of her cake. The Universe Twins were on their way to becoming full-fledged Crystal Gems, an image of the future that is painted clearly before her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Any and all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, nice move sis. Let's see you avoid this!"

"Oh, I'm not letting you get past me, brother."

"We'll see about that."

"You're not winning this round."

"Yes. I. Will."

"Your defeat is inevitable."

"All most there… and…"

[BWEEE! BA-DOOP-DOOP-DOOP.]

"Victory!" Steven shouts, throwing his arms up into the air with his eyes glowing brightly as stars, as the tv screen flashes in bright red colors: 'Player One Wins.'

Nora moves her bang out of the way to get a clearer look, and sighs in defeat as she places her controller down. "Good game, brother; you won fair and square."

"Don't feel bad, for someone who doesn't like to play games as much as me, you came really close to winning."

"Yes, I did. But I don't think video games are for me, you can feel free to enjoy them, but I'd prefer a good book to be honest."

"You have your entertainment, and I have mine," Steven says humbly as Nora stands herself up and stretches her arms and legs.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ' _Unfamiliar Familiar_ ' to catch up on, it's starting to get real…" Nora stops feeling another throbbing headache, which makes her almost lose her balance and fall over.

"Nora!" Steven quickly stands up, grabbing her shoulders to her steady.

"I'm fine Steven, just a little lightheaded," Nora assures him, rebalancing herself. "I must've stood up to fast."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Trust me, brother. I'm…" Nora's body begins swooning. "I'm fi…" Nora then passes out before she could finish her thought, but Steven was able to catch her before she hit the hardwood floor.

"Nora! Nora!" Steven shouts in worry, as he holds his sisters head and shakes her body. "Nora!" but continues getting no response from her. Without a second thought, Steven grabs a pillow from Nora's bunk and rests her head on top of it. "Hang on Nora."

"Help! Guys!" Steven shouts in fear as he sprinted downstairs to the living room, straight to the main door of the temple as fast as he possibly can; nearly tripping twice in the process.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

"Lapis! Jasper! Peridot!"

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

Steven repeatedly bangs on the door as hard as he can. "Someone open the door! Nora needs help!"

The Gems and Universe family have known Nora has been having headaches for a while now; they started when she was eleven-years-old and would get one occasionally. When she was twelve-years-old, Nora began getting them more often and lasted to when she was thirteen-years-old. Everyone, including Nora, dismissed them because they were not affecting her health in a serious manner, and she always assured them that she was fine. But this is the first time she has ever passed out from one of her headaches.

[BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!] [BAM!]

Steven continues banging on the door until it opens with a flash; as Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot all step through the door; the latter of which was without her limb enhancers attached, shortening her height to around Steven's. "Steven, what's wrong?" Peridot asks, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders to calm him down.

"It's… It's Nora! She… she passed out." Steven answers with a shaky tone, on the verge of crying.

"What!" All three of the Gems shouted.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Jasper asks him with some panic in her tone.

"I… I don't know, we were just… just playing a video game; then she fainted… I don't know how… but…"

"Stay calm," Lapis says, kneeling in front of the boy. "Everything will be okay." The blue Gem stands up and looks at her fellow Gems. "Peridot. Jasper. You two stay with Steven and watch after Nora; make sure she is healthy and comfortable. I'm going to get Greg to let him know what happened. If it's something serious, take her to the hospital immediately; even if I'm not back."

"You can count on us, Lazuli," Peridot says with a salute, while Jasper nods in agreement.

"I'll be back as fast as I can." The lead Gem says as she sprints out the front door; her gemstone glows a bright blue as wings of water formed behind her, propelling her into the air as she flew off into the distance. Leaving Peridot, Jasper and Steven rushing to Nora; she was still right where Steven left her; breathing, but unconscious.

"I didn't know what to do; I just wanted to make her as comfortable as I…" Steven starts, with worry still in his voice.

"It's okay, Steven; let's just get her into bed." Peridot orders, as Jasper carefully lifts Nora's almost lifeless looking body off the hardwood floor, into her soft bunk bed. The green Gem places her hand on the girl's forehead to check her temperature. "She's not running a fever; thank the stars for that." She gently places her hand on Nora's chest, feeling her chest rise upwards, then down as she inhaled and exhaled. "Her breathing is normal." Peridot then opens Nora's eyelid, examining the pupil of her blue eye. "And her pupils aren't dilated. She is, as far as I can tell, completely healthy."

"Then how the hell did this happen? Steven curses with a raised voice at the green Gem. Peridot was taken back by Steven's tone, but did not say anything; she understands what he is feeling.

"Steven, I know you're upset, but you can't lose your cool like that." Jasper scolds him.

"How am I supposed to feel Jasper? I'm her brother; I'm supposed to look after her! What if this was something serious? What if… what if…" Steven begins choking on his words as more tears form in his eyes.

"Steven. Nothing is going to happen to her." Peridot sternly says as she wipes his tears away. "She'll be fine." The small Gem brings Steven in for a hug, letting him vent his emotions.

* * *

"Hello!" 'hello!' 'hello!' "Is anyone here!" 'anyone here!' 'here!' Nora shouts in a pitch-black void of a room; her voice echoing around her. "Steven!" 'Steven!' 'Steven!' Nora sprints across what felt like an endless void, with her footsteps echoing across.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"This isn't what I wanted!" 'isn't what I wanted!' 'what I wanted!' Peridot's voice echoes throughout the space.

"Peridot?" 'Peridot?' 'Peridot?' Nora asks, frantically searching for any sign of her green guardian.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"You lied to me!" 'lied to me!' 'to me!' The angered voice of Lapis Lazuli shouts.

"Lapis!" 'Lapis!' 'Lapis!' Nora shouts, only to hear her voice echo.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

A bright red flash then lights up the room, forcing the young girl to cover her eyes. She looks up and sees the source coming from a large, red sphere with a yellow diamond on the front of it; its shape and appearance resembled that of an eye. "What is that?" 'is that?' 'that?' The object glows brighter and brighter as it gets closer and closer to Nora. "No, no, no!" 'no, no!' 'no!' Nora uses her arms to shield herself again, hoping an ice spear would emerge and strike it; but nothing happened, as the "red eye" phases right through her body, continuing to descend below her.

Nora lets out a reprieving breath, as she sits down on whatever ground she is currently situated on. "Okay, Nora." 'Nora.' 'Nora.' "Just calm down." 'calm down.' 'down.' "This is probably just a bad dream." 'just a bad dream.' 'bad dream.' "None of this is real." 'of this is real.' 'is real.'

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!" 'you for what you did!' 'what you did!' An unknown voice echoes; it was soft and caring, yet her tone held so much hate.

"Humans are such pathetic creatures." 'such pathetic creatures.' 'pathetic creatures.' Another unknown voice echoed with high-pitched, childlike pride.

"I've been fighting ever since I emerged, and I will not stop now!" 'since I emerged, and I will not stop now!' 'not stop now!' Jasper's voice echoed, as a vision of the orange Quartz appears before Nora; she had her helmet summoned and was battling a pink-haired woman of equal height and build, who was armed with a sword.

"What's going on?" 'going on?' 'on?' Nora asks herself as the vision fades away, only to be replaced by another one.

This vision was one of a ginormous yellow woman with fury emanating from her, standing before a grieving blue woman of equal height. "Why won't you just let me grieve?" 'just let me grieve?' 'grieve?' The blue woman asked in a somber tone.

"How could you do this to them? 'do this to them!' 'to them!' Jasper's voice shouts in a furious tone.

"I've had enough of this!" 'enough of this!' 'of this!' Nora frustratingly shouts, closing her eyes and covering her ears as she runs in random directions; looking for some sort of exit. "I want to wake up!" 'to wake up!' 'wake up!'

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"Garnet isn't here anymore!" 'here anymore!' 'anymore!' Lapis Lazuli's voice echoes.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"I'm doing this for the both of you because I want to!" 'both of you, because I want to!' 'because I want to!' Connie voice echoes.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"If I kill the two of you, I'll have nightmares for weeks." 'two of you, I'll have nightmares for weeks.' 'nightmares for weeks.' The caring sounding voice stated.

[STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!] [STEP!]

"I'm done! 'done!' 'done!' Nora shouts, uncovering her eyes and ears as she stops running. "I want out of here!" 'out of here!' 'here!'

One last vision appears before Nora, it was a silhouette of a tall woman with a body-type that looks like, "Mom?" 'Mom?' 'Mom?' Before she had time to process the image, the whole room changes from black, to blue. Whatever ground Nora stood on was now gone as she free-fell down the azure abyss. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed for what felt like thirty minutes until she finally saw what lied at the bottom, a large diamond made up of four separate diamonds of different colors; they all blindingly shined bright just as Nora hit ground.

* * *

"AH!" Nora screams as she rises from her bed, startling Steven who was sitting in a chair across from her. The young girl breathes in and out, trying to calm herself; she looked around and realized she was in her bed; she looked out the window and saw it was almost nighttime as the sun was slowly setting.

"Nora!" The multiple, relieved voices of Steven, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, and Greg shouted as they gather around the girl with hugs.

"Guys, guys. What is all of this?" Nora asked, confused by this show of affection. "Not that I don't mind, but why are you all looking at me like something bad happened to me?"

"Nora, do you remember what happened?" Peridot asks.

"I remember playing a game with Steven. Then I went to go read my book; I felt a little lightheaded and next thing I know, I'm here in bed." Nora's eyes widened as she looks the green Gem in the eye. "Did something happen to me?"

"Nora, you passed out," Steven tells her.

"What!" Nora asked in a panicked tone.

"You didn't just pass out, you were comatose; for about a day and a half." Peridot states.

"Are you serious! What happened?" She asked again in a more panicked tone.

"We don't know," Lapis says. "Steven said you were fine for one moment, then the next thing he knew, you were unconscious."

"It gave us all, quite a scare." Greg states with worry in his tone. "Especially for Steven, he didn't leave your side for nothing."

"I was really worried about you," Steven said with an embarrassed, yet caring blush.

Nora smiles at her brother thankfully, before turning to the rest of the group. "Did I have a bug or something?"

"No, that's just it; you were completely healthy." Peridot states. "There was nothing wrong with you medically to make you faint."

"But I think there is something wrong with me," Nora says.

"What makes you say that?" Jasper asks.

Nora takes a deep breath in, and out. "This is probably going to sound crazy, but on the night before mine and Steven's birthday, I had a strange dream about Connie before we even met her; it's like what I dreamt, came true. And while I was out, I had a bunch of weird dreams again; this time it was about two gigantic women, one was yellow and the other blue; then there was a pink haired woman, and a bunch of strange voices of people I've never met. I don't know if anything I'm saying is even making any sense; you all must think I'm insane."

The Gems all look at each other with different expressions, all having their own idea of what this might be. "No, you're not; I think we might know what this is," Greg speaks up in an assuring tone.

"Greg, are you sure you want to tell them about that?" Lapis asks, determining if Greg is certain of what he wants to tell his children.

"About what?" Both Nora and Steven asked simultaneously.

"We'll tell them together." Greg sincerely says, with Lapis responding with a nod. "They both deserve to know, especially Nora."

"Tell us what?" The twins ask again, with a more pressing tone.

The sibling's father breathes in, and out. "Your mother had the power to see into the future."

"What!" The siblings say with astonishment.

"Sapphire's side of Garnet had a unique gift referred to as future vision; it gave her the ability to see into different futures that could unfold, based on everyday decisions," Lapis adds in. "She described time like a river; it can split into creeks or pools, or even into lakes, or maybe it could careen down waterfalls. All of which lead to different trajectories all with different options."

"What does any of that have to do with me passing out?" Nora questions.

"The amount of concentration Garnet or Sapphire required inorder to maintain focus on their visions was near inhuman." Lapis states. "Your body is still developing both physically and mentally; as your mind is trying to process everything you see, it puts a large strain on your body."

"My headaches…" The young girl quietly says to herself, before speaking up louder. "So, my headaches are because my mind is trying to see into the future?"

"It's our fault," Peridot said aloud. "We should've picked up the connection from when you were younger."

"Don't be hard on yourselves, none of us knew." Nora tries reassuring the Gems. "But now that you mention the whole future vision thing…"

"What is it?" Steven asks.

"While I was out, I had one heck of a nightmare. But I think it might've been a vision or visions to be exact."

"What kind of visions? If you don't mind us asking." Jasper asks.

Nora closed her eyes, trying her hardest to recall everything she just experienced; the voices she heard, the images she saw. "There was a red sphere like object, it kind of looked like a giant eye. I saw you, Jasper, fighting a pink haired woman. Two gigantic women; one was yellow and the other was blue. There was this weird, diamond symbol I've never seen. And… I saw Mom." Nora paused for a moment. "But that one should be impossible, there is no way she could be here."

The group remains in silence, processing everything they just heard; their expression held some worrying concern like they knew what Nora was talking about. "We'll investigate them later," Peridot tells her. "But for now, you should get some rest. It sounds like you've been through a lot."

"Trust me when I say; sleep is the last thing I want, Peridot," Nora stated, still a bit shaken from her visions; though she tried her best to hide it from the others.

"You don't need to fall asleep, but you should give yourself some time to recover," Jasper said.

Nora lets out a sigh. "Okay. Doctors' orders." Nora added in lastly, as she made herself comfortable in her bunk.

"You should get some sleep to Steven," Peridot says to the young boy.

"I'm fine Peridot," Steven tells her.

"You didn't sleep at all last night; I can understand why, but that's not good for you."

"But I'm not tired."

"Don't argue with her, Steven." Lapis intervenes. "I know you were worried about Nora, but you can't neglect your own health."

"But…"

"No buts," Greg tells his son. "The Gems and I will stay out here tonight to make sure she's okay."

"Don't worry, brother. Everything will be fine." Nora says from behind him.

"Alright." Steven lets out a defeated sigh as he climbs into his top bunk, making himself comfortable. "Good night guys."

"Good night you two." Greg responds back as he turns off the lights, before lying down on the couch.

* * *

Steven was finding it difficult to sleep tonight, his mind was too focused on what happened with Nora and what she had experienced. He tossed and turned in his bunk, but couldn't get comfortable. Steven sat up, rubbed his eyes, and hopped out of bed as quietly as possible; walking down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You can't sleep either?" A still awake Greg asked, with the Gems still in the living room. Lapis was sitting on the couch next to Greg. Peridot sat on a stool across the two of them. While Jasper was leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed.

Steven turned to his father and guardian. "Is it that obvious?"

"Steven, we know how worried you are about what happened to Nora…" Lapis starts, leaning forward.

"I know what you're going to say Lapis, and it's not just that. If the future visions are going to take a toll on Nora; what if she passes out when she's alone, or outside, or even during a monster attack and we can't get to her in time."

"You know we would never let that happen, right," Jasper spoke up.

"I know… but… I-I just… feel useless." Steven says in a down tone. "Nora is unlocking her powers. She can shoot ice and see the future, and the latter could put her in danger. You guys go on missions outside of Beach City, what if there is a monster attack here, and sis can't use her powers because she went comatose; there would be nothing I could do because I don't have powers. I wouldn't be able to protect her, and it scares me."

Greg takes a deep breath. "Steven, that feeling is completely natural. Ever since I became a father to you and your sister, I've been scared all the time. I'm scared of disappointing the both of you. I'm scared of not being there for when you truly need me. I'm scared of not living up to your mother's expectations of raising you."

The Gems look at the middle-aged human with empathy upon hearing those words, they all shared that same feeling. "Not a day goes by where we wish we could look to Garnet for advice," Peridot adds in with a down tone.

"But." Greg continues. "If there is anything I learned from being with the Gems, from having you and Nora in my life; it's that the future is unpredictable, even for those who can see it; I can't worry about the 'what ifs?' in life. I have faith in myself that I am a good father; I have faith in the Gems that they will always be the best guardians, and that we all are making the right decisions."

Steven stayed silent for a moment, letting the wise words sink into his thoughts. Before Steven could answer, the entire room filled up with a bright, red light. "What… what's happening?"

Lapis quickly stands up from the couch. "It's coming from outside, let's go." Jasper, Peridot, Greg and Steven follow the lead Gem outside of the beach house, where they see a red sphere far off into the sky.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jasper asks aloud.

"You four stay here, I'm going to get a better look," Lapis states as she summons her water wings; flying up into the atmosphere at breakneck speeds until she was far away to the point where no one could see her.

"Guys." A now awake Nora asks, rubbing her eyes as she steps out of the house. "What's going on, why is everything… red?"

Before anyone could answer, Lapis lands in the middle of the group. "Okay guys, I don't know what that thing is; but it's big, entering the atmosphere really fast and is on a collision course with the town."

"What did it look like?" The young girl asked with curiosity.

"It looked like a giant… eye." Lapis said lastly with some realization that this is one of Nora's vision come true.

"Whatever it looks like, we need to take it down," Jasper said turning her attention to Peridot. "Dot, do you still have Rose's cannon in your room?"

"Yes, of course," Peridot said clapping her hands. "I'll be right back."

"Who's Rose?" The twins ask Jasper, as Peridot runs back into the house to the temple door.

"We'll tell you when Beach City isn't about to become a crater," Lapis states, before turning to Jasper. "Go with Peridot, she'll need help pushing it out."

"Right," Jasper says with a nod as she follows the small, green Gem.

* * *

Half a minute later, Jasper and Peridot return; carrying a large, pink cannon which was shaped like a blooming rose.

"Set it down carefully," Lapis says as she, Greg and the twins help Jasper and Peridot place the cannon down.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Nora asked.

"The cannon is activated by a password, one your mother and a friend of hers lived by," Lapis said as she properly aimed the cannon. "Alright, Jasper. If you'll do the honors."

Lapis stepped back as the large Quartz took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "' _Fight for life on the planet Earth. Defend all human beings; even the ones that you don't understand. Believe in a love that is out of anyone's control and then risk everything for it!_ '"

Upon finishing the phrase, the cannon's mouth glows a bright pink as it charges up its energy.

[BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!]

The burst of energy from the weapon knocks the group back, as its beam continues traveling up the air, hitting and destroying the 'red eye.'

Lapis extends her arms out, using her water manipulation to form at least a dozen water hands to catch the falling debris, dropping off at the shore. "Well, that settles that."

"So, what do we do with the debris?" Jasper asks.

"Can I keep it Lazuli?" Peridot begs. "Please, I want to know how it works."

"Fine, just make sure it doesn't blow us up," Lapis states in a stern tone.

"Better get to work with moving it," Peridot says as she runs down to the beach, like a little kid running down to the toy aisle of a store.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Nora says rubbing her forehead, with a yawn.

"Same here." Her father says in agreement.

"Are you coming, Steven?" Nora asks.

"I'll be there soon, you two go ahead."

"Suit yourself," Nora respond as she walks back into the house with Greg and Lapis.

"Hey, Jasper," Steven speaks up to the Quartz.

"Yes, Steven? You have something on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask you tomorrow, but…" Steven stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Do you think you could train me?"

"Train you?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Train me on how to unlock my powers." Steven clarifies. "I know you and the others told me not to worry about it; but the 'red eye' shows that whatever Nora is seeing in her visions can come true; I want to help you guys fight the ones that are a danger."

Jasper closed her eyes and cracked a smile, before looking back at the young boy. "You have the same fire as Ruby, you know that. I'll agree to train you if you agree to follow my instructions, no buts. As your first order under my tutelage, you are to get a goodnights sleep; we'll be having a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am!" Steven enthusiastically says aloud with a salute, as he follows Jasper back inside the house.

* * *

 _ **Any and all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nora sat on the couch of the empty beach house, enjoyingly reading the last few chapters of her novel. Lapis and Peridot were out on a mission; her father is working at the local carwash, and Steven went off with Jasper for a "workout" as he called it; leaving her alone, and giving her the peace and quiet to enjoy the very last act of her story.

After reading the last few sentences leading up to the worthwhile conclusion, Nora closed and set the book down. "Wow, that was a great book. I'm grabbing the sequel the next time we go to the bookstore, without question."

Nora stood herself up and walked over to the bookshelf to put her novel away. To be honest, Nora thought the book would take a while to finish; either that, or Jasper and Steven or Lapis and Peridot would be back by the time she was done. The young half-gem girl now had no idea how to spend the rest of her afternoon.

Nora walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk; she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and the carton of milk from the fridge. After pouring the drink into her glass, Nora noticed the phone number Connie had given to her and Steven. She looked at the paper for a moment, contemplating to herself if she should call Connie or not; Nora could try to access her future vision to see the different scenarios but decides it's not worth a headache.

Nora gulped down her drink, before making up her mind. After putting her glass in the sink, she heads over to the kitchen's phone; taking a short breath, she picks up the receiver and dials the phone number.

[BEEP.] [BOOP.] [BEEP.] [BEEP.] [BOOP.] [BOOP.] [BEEP.]

[RINGRINGRING.] [RINGRINGRING.] [RINGRINGRING.] [CLICK.]

"Hello." Connie's voice on the other end speaks.

"Hey, Connie, it's me. Nora Universe."

"Oh, hey Nora, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just finished reading the _'Unfamiliar Familiar'_ …"

"Oh, I love that book; it's one of my favorites," Connie exclaimed.

"Nice to know you have good taste in literature… but that's not what I wanted to call you about." Nora said with a little nervousness.

"Is everything alright?" Connie asked, picking up on Nora's tone.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering… if you would like to hang out today?"

"Sure, we can hang out."

"Really, that's great."

"And I hope you don't mind, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I've been taking some violin classes and was wondering if you and Steven could be my test audience?"

"Oh, Steven's out with Jasper, one of the Gems, they had something planned together for today. But sure, I'll be your test audience; I love the violin."

"Sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll be by the Big Donut, you remember where that is right."

"Of course."

"Then I'll see you there."

"Alright then, bye."

"Goodbye." After Connie said her goodbye, Nora hung up the phone, and happily left the house to meet up with her friend.

* * *

[VWROPSHIIIING!]

The bright, cyan cylinder of light from the warp pad teleports Steven and Jasper to their new location. "Welcome to the Lunar Sea Spire, kiddo," Jasper announces. "This will be where…" She turns her head towards the young half-gem, whose face looks a bit green. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Jasper." Steven starts with a queasy tone of voice. "I'm…" Before he could say anything else, Steven covers his mouth and runs over to the nearest ledge as fast as he could before he throws up over it; grossing out his Quartz compatriot in the process.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The orange Gem asks after regaining her composure.

Steven carefully balances himself and walks back to Jasper at his own pace. "I'm good now. So, what were you saying about this place?"

"This here is the Lunar Sea Spire." Jasper restates. "A long time ago, this place was a sanctuary for Gems; a home for the intellectuals of our kind."

"I would've never pegged you as a scholar of some kind."

"No, I was not. And I never will be one of those highbrows; in fact, if Dot was here, she'd be fangirling all over the place. In fact, I didn't think this place was as grand as it was built up to be the first time I came here."

"So, what are we doing here then?"

"This is your test, Steven Universe," Jasper tells him, as she tosses him the object that she had been holding in her hand.

Steven catches it and sees it's a statue of a woman holding a diamond-shaped object. "What's this?"

"That is the statue of the Moon Goddess. Up at the top of the tower is her shrine." Jasper states pointing up at the top. "For a while now and for some reason, Gem Monsters have been migrating her; small ones that aren't as dangerous, but still have a bite; they're pretty much crawling all over the place. If you unlock one Gem-unique ability by the time you reach the top and put the statue back where it belongs, you'll pass. I'll be with you along the way to make sure you don't get hurt. Neither Lapis nor Peridot would let me live it down if you did."

"Out of curiosity, what happens if I can't unlock a power before reaching the top."

"Then we'll try another test tomorrow. And we'll do it again and again until you discover something. So, are you ready?"

"Heck yeah, I'm ready!" Steven shouts with fiery enthusiasm. "Let's do it!"

[KR-KR-KRACK!]

Steven looks up upon hearing the sound and sees a small chunk of the tower's structure fall into the water beneath him.

[KASPLAAAAASHHH!]

"Oh, yeah," Jasper spoke up. "I forgot to mention this place is dilapidated beyond description and could collapse beneath our feet at any time. So, no pressure." Jasper says in a casual tone to a now worried Steven. "Well, let's get started."

Jasper walks ahead of the young boy, who takes a moment to regain his composure, and placing the statue in his backpack before following the orange Quartz. He wasn't going to let a rundown tower get in the way of completing his test.

* * *

Nora didn't have to wait too long for Connie, as she saw her scuttle across the boardwalk, waving at her with a big smile. "Hey, Nora."

"Hello again, Connie." Nora greeted her with a pleasant bow.

"Thank you again for agreeing to help me out."

"What are friends for. In fact, I know a nice spot on the beach where we can have some privacy if you want." Nora stated, pointing in the direction she had in mind.

Connie's eyes followed Nora's finger. "Sure, lead the way."

Nora gives the Connie a nod before leading her to her favorite spot on the beach.

* * *

Steven and Jasper continue marching up the tower; having yet to encounter any of Gem Monsters. "Are you sure there are Gem Monsters here?" Steven asked his guardian.

"Huh, they must've migrated elsewhere since the last time I was here?"

[CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK.]

"Huh?" Jasper looked up upon hearing those clicking sounds; discovering several caterpillar-like Gem Monsters crawling over the roof above.

[HIIIIISSSSSS!] [HIIIIISSSSSS!] [HIIIIISSSSSS!] [HIIIIISSSSSS!] [HIIIIISSSSSS!]

"Up above!" Jasper shouts as the creatures drop down in front of them; ready to attack, who are in their eyes, intruders. "These seem easy. Alright, Steven; let's show them what you can do."

"Ugh." Steven groans aloud. At a young age, Steven's always be grossed out by bugs; they were slimy with too many legs. Now having Gem Monster bugs be his first challenge was a little unnerving, but he was not letting some minor entomophobia stop him. "Come on, you can do this Steven Universe. You. Can. Do. This."

"Alright, you take the one on the left. I'll handle the rest." Jasper orders, summoning her crash helmet and charging the insectoids.

Steven takes a deep breath and charges at the Gem Monster. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven cranks his right arm back as he runs towards the beast, throws a punch at it; only for nothing to happen, except Steven hurting his hand on the creatures unexpectedly hard skin. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The creature hisses at the half-gem as it tackles him to the ground, and tries biting him. "Get off me!" Steven shouts, using all the strength he can to force the beast off him, with little to no avail.

Jasper's large hands grab the insectoid off Steven and slammed it against the wall, poofing it. "You alright?" Jasper asks, helping Steven up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steven says in a down tone; disappointed he couldn't defeat a relatively easy Gem Monster.

"Hey, this just stage one. We have a long way to go before reaching the top; you'll find something by then."

Steven looks up at his guardian. "Alright, Jasper. Let's keep going."

* * *

[CLAP!] [CLAP!] [CLAP!] [CLAP!] [CLAP!]

"That was beautiful Connie," Nora says with amazement at the girl's musical skill.

"Thank you, Nora." Connie gratefully says with a proud blush.

"It's nice to see how well you're adjusting to living in Beach City," Nora states, standing up and wiping the sand from her skirt.

"It's been getting easier with time; when the whole place isn't threatened by giant monster attacks, it's actually a pretty neat place to live. Especially when looking at sunsets from the beach."

"I had a feeling you would like it."

"But enough about boring ol' me, what have you been up to, Nora; has anything interesting happen since the last time we saw each other?"

Nora stayed quiet for a moment and decided to tell Connie about her newly discovered ability; to an extent. "Well, a couple of days ago, I discovered a new Gem power I didn't even know I had."

"Really." Connie says with interest. "Because I didn't think anything could top shooting ice out of the ocean."

"Well, it turns out my mom could see into the future, and I inherited the ability to do so too."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"So, you're like one of those psychics, but can actually see into the future; can you see what's going to happen next right now?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but it doesn't work like that. I think… I don't know the limits of what I can do, I just got the power."

"Okay, but it's still pretty cool."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Really?"

"Heh, no." Nora joked, managing to get a laugh out of her and Connie.

[GRRROWRGLE!]

Nora's face turned a bright red with embarrassment upon hearing her stomach growl loudly. "Apologies, I didn't have much of a lunch today."

"Hm." Connie reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a wallet; checking its contents. "I was planning to give that ' _Fish Stew Pizza_ ' place a try; you know the one I'm talking about, right?"

"I do. The pizza there is not bad, and the service is great."

"Well, I should have enough for the two of us… if you want to that is." Connie said with a slight blush.

"A kind offer, but you don't have to pay for me." Nora reached into the pockets sown in her skirt; which were barely visible, and pulls out her own wallet. "But pizza does sound good right about now." Nora added in with an agreeing smile.

* * *

"AH!" Steven screamed as he dodges the manticore Gem's scorpion-like tail.

[GRRAAAAUUUUOOOORR!]

"Hang on Steven! Grrr! Just hold it back for a while longer!" Jasper grunts as she uses all her strength to hold back a parakeet Gem Monster.

[SKREEALWK!]

The avian beast's talons almost scratch Jaspers face with each of its swipes but continued to be held back by the Quartz. Jasper tightens her grip on the Gem Monster's body and throws it away from her, before running over it multiple times with spin dashes.

[GRRAAAAUUUUOOOORR!]

The manticore continues attacking the young half-gem; barely avoiding getting impaled. Steven backs up from the Gem Monster and trips on a metallic tube; some sort of pipe or support beam for the Spire.

[GRRAAAAUUUUOOOORR!]

The Gem Monster leaps into the air to pounce Steven; who instinctively grabs the pipe for defense, stabbing the manticore in its belly before it lands on him.

[POOOOOOOOFFF!]

Steven let out a couple of coughs as the smoke cleared; only seeing the gemstone where the beast once was.

[SKREEALWK!] [POOOOOOOOFFF!]

Steven turns his head to the direction the sound, and see Jasper bubbling the gemstone of the parakeet Gem Monster, before walking over to Steven. "You got one, nice work." The orange Quartz compliments as she bubbles the last Gem.

"But that was with this pipe, not with any powers." Steven grouses with disappointment, throwing the piece of metal away.

"I'd say, we're at the halfway mark. Now would be a good time to take a break," Jasper suggests as she sits next to Steven. "Are you still good?"

"Yeah," Steven said in an unsure tone.

"What's wrong."

"It's… it's just…"

"You're concerned you haven't displayed any abilities yet."

Steven nods silently.

Jasper lets out a sigh. "I know it's probably frustrating going through this gauntlet of monsters, and not having anything to show how far you've advanced; but even though we are at the halfway mark, we've still had a great distance ahead of us. I'm going to make sure you unlock a power or two, no matter how long it takes; you believe me when I say that right?"

The Half-Gem turn his head to Jasper. "I do."

"I have faith in you, Steven; don't doubt that for a second. Let's just take a moment to rest; after you feel rejuvenated, we'll keep moving."

"Okay." Steven says with a sure smile, leaning his head on Jasper's muscular arm to rest; which she did not mind.

* * *

"Here you go you two, one large slice each; with two colas." Kiki Pizza, one of the daughters of the establishment's owner, and Nora and Connie's waiter.

"Thank you, Kiki," Nora said politely.

"If you need anything else, just let me know," Kiki tells them before leaving.

Connie carefully picks up the still hot slice and takes a small bite. "Your right, it isn't bad."

"Well, I'm sure you've eaten at other, much better pizza parlors than this." Nora assumes.

"I don't like to brag, but yeah. Though this place does have a nice feel to it."

"You can thank the friendly service for that."

Connie smiles as she puts her pizza back on the plate; her lips moved then closed.

"You looked like you were about to say something." Nora noticed.

"Oh… it's nothing." Connie replied.

"It's okay Connie, you can tell me."

"Well… I was just thinking… what did a girl like me do to earn a friend like you?"

"Do you really need to ask a question like that?" Nora said in a tone stating the answer is obvious.

"I'm serious unless you saw the answer with your future vision?"

"No, I don't need future vision to tell you why I wanted to be your friend. You're a smart, kind and…" Nora paused for a moment before finding the right word, "charming girl and anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend." There was more Nora wanted to tell Connie, but felt it would only make their current relationship awkward if she said them.

"Thank you, I'm glad I have you as a friend too." Connie answered with a grateful smile, making Nora blush before she takes a bite of her pizza.

* * *

"We couldn't have reached the top already!" A frustrated Steven shouts. After their break from the manticore and parakeet, the two of them encountered a group of snake-like Gem Monsters and boulder Gem Monsters; they were now at the top of the tower, with the entrance to the shrine just across from him; yet, the young Half-Gem still hadn't unlocked a single ability.

"We're still not at the top yet." Jasper states. "We can still…"

"But I can't! We've been climbing this tower from the bottom to the top! Fighting Monsters that have tried to kill us attempting to unlock abilities that I may not even have!" Frustrated tears form in Steven's eyes. "Maybe Nora was meant to have powers, but not me. She's more like Mom than I'll ever be. I'm just an idiot who thought he could join the Crystal Gems by acting tough."

"Stop saying stupid stuff like that!" Jasper snaps at Steven, picking him up off the ground. "If you ever say something like that again, I'll have you grounded for a month. Don't you ever doubt yourself for a single moment, Steven Universe! You are not an idiot, and you are as much like Garnet as Nora is. We're going to unlock your powers; so, stop doubting yourself and let's keep going."

Steven stayed silent for a moment, looking Jasper in her yellow eyes. "You're right. We've come so far and are not quitting now; I'm not going to quit now."

Jasper smiled proudly as she placed Steven back on the ground. "Then let's get going, kid."

[SKEEALUUUURR!]

The roar of a Gem Monster caught the attention of the two Crystal Gems. They looked up and saw a giant, winged snapping turtle drop down from the top of the spire, landing in front of them; blocking the entrance.

Jasper cracks a smile. "It looks like she's the last one; let's give it our 'A' game." The Quartz summons her crash helmet as she charges the beast, but is flicked away by its giant left wing. Sending her crashing into the side of a pillar. The snapping turtle grabs Jasper's foot with its beak and slams her onto the ground repeatedly before tossing her into another pillar.

"Jasper!" Steven shouts with worry. Steven looks at the giant monster and throws his hands forward, hoping for something to happen. But nothing did. "Oh, come on. The one time I need to unlock my powers." Steven repeatedly throws his hands forward, hoping a fireball or something would shoot out at the Gem Monster.

[SKEEALUUUURR!]

Jasper shook her head as she emerged from the pillar. "I'm going to turn you into turtle soup!" The orange Quartz exclaims as she dashes towards the creature, who retreats into its shell for protection. Jasper hits the shell dead on with her helmet but doesn't leave a dent in its natural armor.

The snapping turtle's head shoots out, ramming the Quartz with enough force to send her flying into the air, and crashing hard into the ground; leaving a small crater

Steven runs over to his wounded guardian. "Jasper, can you stand?"

"Steven… get out of here, get Lapis and Peridot. I'll by you some time."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Don't argue with me, just go!"

"No, I'm not leaving, Jasper."

[SKEEALUUUURR!]

Steven turns around upon hearing the creatures roar and stands his ground. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

[SKEEALUUUURR!]

The snapping turtle charges at the two of them with surprisingly fast speed, considering its size. Without thinking, Steven charged at the monster with his left arm back, preparing to throw a punch at the giant monster. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steven screams with determination at the charging beast.

"Steven! Don't!" A weak Jasper screams in fear.

Steven's gemstone in his left palm begins glowing a bright red as Steven threw his punch at the Gem Monster's beak. His eyes widened with disbelief upon discovering a gauntlet covering his fist. The impact from the punch sent shockwaves across the monster's body, letting out a painfilled screech as its body expanded and poofed into a cloud of smoke; leaving behind its gemstone.

Steven looked at his left hand, then his right hand to discover another gauntlet. "You did it." Steven turned around upon hearing Jasper's proud voice. The orange Quartz slowly standing herself up off the ground. "You have gauntlets; just like Garnet and Ruby."

"I did it. I did it!" Steven jumps in the air with excitement. "I did it!"

"Don't forget about the statue." The orange Quartz points behind Steven.

Steven turns around and seeing the cleared entrance to the Moon Goddess Shrine. "Oh, I almost forgot," Steven says with embarrassment, as his gauntlets disappear from his hands. He rushes into the temple, reaches into his backpack and places the statue where it belongs. Successfully passing the test.

"Congratulations, Steven," Jasper says to him as she bubbles and sends away the last Gem Monster.

Steven lets out a satisfied breath, as he lets his exhausted body fall back onto the ground; slamming his palms to break his fall; huffing and puffing. "Thank you for believing in me, Jasper… *huff… *huff… for when I couldn't."

"No problem kiddo." The Quartz said, walking over to him. "Let's go home and tell the others about what you can do."

"Um. This is embarrassing to ask… *huff… *huff… but could you carry me home? I can't feel my arms and legs right now."

Jasper smiles at the boy, picking him up and carrying him in her arms. "Sure thing, champ."

* * *

"Mm. That was good some good pizza." Nora said aloud as she and Connie left the restaurant.

"Yeah, it was," Connie said back.

The two girls stood in awkward silence for a while.

"It was nice doing this with you," Connie spoke up.

"Same here," Nora said.

"I hope we can do something like this again… another time."

"I would like that very much."

Again, they stood in awkward silence for couple seconds.

"It's getting late, so I think I'll head home," Connie said.

"I think I'll do that too." Nora agreed.

"I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

With that, the girls turned around and headed home. After a few steps, Nora stopped and turned her head back; moving her bang aside as she watched Connie leave. Nora felt strange being with her friend, in a good way she couldn't describe; it felt natural and warming. Like being with more than a friend. Nora returned her gaze back to what was in front of her and resumed with walking home.

* * *

Nora walked into the beach house through the front door and was greeted by an exhausted Steven; who was sitting on the couch, with Jasper bringing him multiple bottles of water and a microwave dinner. "Hey, sis."

"What 'workout' did you go through?" Nora asked her brother.

"An intense one," Jasper said with a proud smile on her face.

"Clearly."

"But I learned something that will leave you and the others awestruck," Steven said with an equally proud grin.

"Really, what?" Nora asked with curiosity.

"I'll show you tomorrow, I'm too tired right now. So, how was your day?"

Nora didn't answer right away, but she did look up at her brother and guardian with a pleased smile. "It was nice."

* * *

 _ **Any and all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

"A small cup of popcorn," Steven said as she pours some freshly popped popcorn into a measuring cup; proceeding to sprinkle it over a stack of waffles covered in maple syrup.

"A scoop of whipped cream," Nora said as she dips a wooden scooping spoon into the small container of heavy whipped cream; carefully plopping it on the center of the waffles. "And the piece de resistance…"

"Drum roll please," Steven adds in pointing to Jasper and his father, who repeatedly tap their fingers on the kitchen counter; imitating the sound of beating a drum.

[DRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRDRRRD!]

"The strawberry on top." The twins said simultaneously as Nora places the piece of fruit in the center of the cream.

"And that is how you make what Steven and I like to call 'Together Breakfast," Nora rehearsed in a hammy yet intelligent sounding British accent; obviously mimicking Sherlock Holmes.

Steven grabbed his new cellphone from the counter and took a quick snapshot of the breakfast, declaring it photo worthy.

"I have to say, it does look divine," Jasper said as she eyes the meal with desire and tries to unnoticeably reach for the plate.

[SWAP!]

The large Gem retracts her hand after Nora slaps it with her wooden spoon.

"Don't get greedy." The adolescent girl tells the large Gem, pointing the spoon at her face. "We're sharing this with Lapis and Peridot when they get back. Well, more likely with Lapis since Peridot doesn't eat like the rest of us, but I digress."

"After all, we did make this in order to celebrate the both of us unlocking at least one of our own abilities," Steven stated.

"You two are growing up so fast, it makes me feel older than I look." Greg jokes.

"Well, to be honest, I think Lazuli and Dot are going to be more interested in seeing what you two can do now than a gourmet waffle stack. Which, I'll happily take if they don't want it." Jasper says as she once again tries to grab the plate unnoticed.

[SWAP!]

"Stop it," Nora spoke up.

Jasper time folds her arms, having a pouty look of a disappointed child on her face.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jasper; you just have to wait for the others to return," Greg reassures her.

[VWROPSHIIIING!]

"Huh, speak of the devil," Nora said as the cyan light from the warp pad returns Lapis and Peridot to the beach house. "Hey guys, we made some 'Together Break… fast."

The blue and green Gems stepped off the warp pad on to the wooden floor; grave concern was plastered over both of their faces. In Peridot's robotic hands was a green bubble filled with slivers varying colors, size and shape.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as she and the twins walk over to the two anxious-looking Gems.

"Lazuli and I were investigating an area for Gem Monster activity; see if there were any we could poof," Peridot explains. "When we then heard a howl, like an animal in pain. We followed the source of the sound and stumbled upon… these." Peridot said lastly as she looked down at the bubble.

Jasper's, Greg's, Steven's and Nora's eyes all widened in shock upon realizing what is in the bubble. "Are… are those… shards?" The latter asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

Lapis and Peridot remained silent, scared to acknowledge the girl's question. But their refusal to answer told group her guess was right.

"What happened to it?" Steven asked.

"We think the poor thing got into a fight." Peridot proposes.

"It's not uncommon for Gem Monsters to fight each; but there has never been a shattering before," Jasper stated, stepping in front of the kids.

"And that's what we're concerned about," Lapis says in a tone that matched her concern.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked the lead Gem.

Peridot taps the top of the bubble, transporting it away before extending her mechanical hand out; every finger excluding her index arrange themselves into a rhombus shaped outline, with a green colored, hard-light screen in the center. On the monitor were scientific reports surrounding the shards; ranging from varying charts and equations, both scientific and mathematics. "I had my limb enhancers computer run every plausible and hypothetical scenario on what could've happened to the Gem; yet, the results are the same now as the last few times I ran it. She was shattered by a Gem weapon; one I am unfamiliar with."

"But that shouldn't be possible." Jasper states. "The only Gems on the planet are all in this room."

"It could be there is a new Gem on the Earth who has either arrived recently or has been hiding under our noses all this time," Peridot said; rubbing her chin with intrigue at the possibility.

"And if that's the case, we should find ourselves a laboratory; any information Peridot hasn't already collected should be available there." Lapis states.

"Laboratory?" Steven and Nora said to themselves simultaneously.

"I Can't say I'm thrilled to see one of those again." Jasper states. "But if something or someone is shattering Gem Monsters; I say it's worth a shot."

"I know the location to a pretty efficient in the Prime Kindergarten. We could start our search there and see what comes up." Lapis states.

Steven and Nora looked at each other for a moment; not really comprehending everything that is currently being said by the Gems.

"Well, a laboratory doesn't have to be our sole source. Conceivably, I could examine the shards and see what comes up?" Peridot suggests to the team leader.

"That'll take too long; the more time we waste the higher the chance of more Gem Monsters getting shattered. We're heading to the laboratory."

"Alright then, let's do it," Jasper says in agreement as she follows Lapis and Peridot onto the warp pad. Before she steps on the crystalline teleporter the Quartz turns around to Steven and Nora. "Well, are you two coming?

"Really?" The siblings said at the same time with equal amounts of eagerness.

"What!" Peridot exclaims. "They can't come along, it'll be too risky."

"I think they can handle themselves." Jasper proudly says. "Nora can create ice and see the future, and Steven can…" Jasper pauses and glances at the boy. "Well, show them, kid."

Steven smiles as he closes his eyes and sticks his hands out. The ruby gemstone in his palm glows a brilliant red as gauntlets appear over both of his hands. "Ta-da."

Lapis and Peridot's jaws drop at what they just saw; it was a mixture of both shock and pride. Lapis takes a moment to regain her composure and looks at the kids. "Okay, if the two of you promise to stay close to us and do what I say, you can come along."

"That's fair." "Alright." The twins said at the same time as the rush over to and step on the warp pad.

"Lapis, are you sure this is a good idea?" Peridot whispers.

"We all knew this day was going to come, Peridot. I think they deserve a chance to show they can handle themselves." Lapis whispers back, before turning back to the kids in her normal voice. "Are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Nora stated.

"Good luck you guys." Greg wishes his family.

"We'll be back soon." Steven confidently assures his father.

"Well, off we go." Lapis said as the five of them were consumed by the warp pads bright blue light.

* * *

[VWROPSHIIIING!]

As the teleporting light disappeared, the Crystal Gems all found themselves in the middle of a massive canyon. It was gloomy, old looking, and eerie; the walls were plagued with people-shaped holes and weird looking devices. As well as no sign of any plants or animals.

Peridot was looking around to make sure the area was safe for the twins, while Jasper and Lapis had no visible reaction but remained vigilant.

"Well, this looks friendly; wouldn't you agree, Nora?" Steven sarcastically asked as he turned to his sister, who looked as if she was just in the vicinity of throwing up.

"Ugh." The only sound Nora groans as she tries keeping her balance.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that can happen with the warp pad." Steven bashfully apologizes as he holds his sister steady. "Are you okay?"

Nora quickly shakes her head before regaining her balance. "I'm okay now, it just took me by surprise."

"At least you didn't throw up," Jasper adds in with a small chuckle.

"Jasper." Steven whimpers with embarrassment.

"If the three of you are done making jokes about the human digestive system, can we please get a move on. The sooner we get what we need from the lab, the better." Peridot said in what sounded like an impatient tone. One that accumulated the surprised attention of Jasper and the twins.

"Though the tone was unneeded." Lapis started. "Peridot's right, we should get searching." Lapis summons her water wing and levitates ahead of the group. "Stay close and follow me."

With affirming nods, the Crystal Gems hopped off the warp pad and followed their leader through the gray landscape.

* * *

"Hey, Peridot," Nora spoke up to the lime-green Gem after a dozen minutes of marching; keeping up with the group at her pace.

"Yes, Nora."

"What exactly are laboratories? I know Earth has them; they're scientific workshops; but are they different for Gems than they are for humans?"

"Sort of…" Peridot starts, with slight unease in her tone. "Laboratories serve as a research center for technology, weapons and overall advances in Gem science which would be conducted by Gems like me; there are a bunch of them scattered around the planet, all built for the same purpose. However, it would also serve as what you would call a boot camp for soldier Gems like Jasper; the scientists and trainers there would evaluate if the soldiers are combat ready and willing fight when called upon."

"Plus, we'd get to test out all the shiny, new toys the nerds whip up." Jasper casually said with a slightly nostalgic tone. "Ah, I missed those days when you could shoot a plasma cannon at a mountain and see the hole you made from a distance."

"You trained at a laboratory, Jasper?" Steven asks the orange Quartz.

"I've been trained in one ever since I came into this world; long before I met Garnet. How do you think I became the Gem I am today?" Jasper bragged, flexing her muscles.

"I assumed it was by punching first and asking questions later," Nora answered in a joking tone.

Jasper's eyes widened with surprise as she turned to Half-Gem. "Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you make a joke?"

"I do have a sense of humor, Jasper," Nora said in a tone of obviousness.

"Well, it's a good one," Jasper responded with a smile.

"Everyone stop, we're here." Lapis orders as she plants her feet back on the ground; stopping a few yards away from a enormous, derelict drill like the ones they passed before.

"Where is it?" Steven asked as he looked around.

"I don't see anything that would look like a laboratory," Nora added in, looking around as well.

Without saying a word, Lapis summons two large, water arms from her gemstone and clasps one end of the drill with them. "Jasper, help me lift the injector."

The orange Quartz ran over to her leader and gripped the other end with her bare hands. With their combined strengths; they lifted the injector, as Lapis called it, off the ground and carefully tossed it aside and a metallic door is revealed behind the drill; embedded into the canyon wall.

"How did you know it was there?" Nora asked Lapis.

"Your mother and I placed the injector to hide the entrance in case any human accidentally discovered it if they wandered into the kindergarten," Lazuli explains.

"Why does this feel familiar?" Jasper asks as she looks around the area.

"I don't know," Peridot said in a low tone Jasper didn't notice as she walked towards the main door.

"This place is giving me some déjà vu. Nah, it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Nora asks the large Gem.

"Well, a long time ago, before I met Garnet, there had been a laboratory I was temporarily trained at before being transferred to another; I believe it was run by a peridot if I'm not mistaken. Then sometime later, the soldiers and other personnel of the lab just disappeared without a trace; no one could find them anywhere, they just vanished into thin air."

"Creepy." Steven quietly added with a chill running down his spine.

"Yep, this place gives off a creepy vibe; kind of matching the story. My memory isn't that good since I wasn't stationed there that long, but this place does remind me of it. I wonder…"

[SCHUULIK!]

"I got the door open, let's get a move on," Peridot tells the group as she waits by the now opened entrance.

"Nice work, Dot," Jasper said gratefully, but Peridot just ignores the thanks.

"Let's head inside and get what we came for." Lapis orders as she leads the others.

Through the entrance was a metallic staircase that looked like it went down forever into the compounds dark interior. "That's a long way down." 'long way down.' 'down.' Steven's voice echoed against the walls. "I can barely see anything." 'barely see anything.' 'anything.'

"Alright, stay close and we'll make it through," Jasper ordered the kids with a whisper; preventing an echo.

"But how; it's pitch black as far as I can tell?" Nora asked quietly in response to Jasper's order.

With a self-assured smile, Jasper tapped her gemstone; causing it to glow brightly and project an orange light forward. Peridot did the same thing with her gemstone, but instead, it was a green light.

"I didn't know you could do that." 'you could do that.' 'do that.' The siblings say at the same time; louder than they meant to.

"It's a useful little trick," Lapis stated quietly. "We'll show you how to do it too; not now of course, but later. Like Jasper said, stay close."

The team huddles together and descend the staircase, their footsteps echoing from the clanking metal.

[CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.]

* * *

[CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.]

After what felt like infinite steps, the Crystal Gems finally made it to the laboratories main compound. Saying the inside of the was eerie is an understatement; the entire interior of the laboratory looked like one of those labs in horror movie, the one where the experiment went completely wrong. The inside was a lot roomier than it appeared on the outside; there was enough space to fit a small town's worth of people. Nora and Steven gulped together as they made their way through the room, staying close to the Gems.

"We've seen enough of Sadie's B-Grade horror movies to know what may or may not happen next." Steven nervously said to his sister.

"I know right, this place gives me the creeps." Nora nodded in agreement.

"The central control panel is at the end of the room; I'll get to work on the download." Peridot quickly said as she walked ahead of the group.

"Okay, I'm now convinced my déjà vu wasn't a coincidence." Jasper began as she and the rest of the Gems looked around the area.

"Why is that?" Lapis asked.

"The interior of each lab is distinctive, and while I may not remember everything else, I do remember this interior."

"And?"

"It's probably nothing, but it just might help put an old mystery to rest."

"I'm beginning the download now," Peridot informs the group.

"Hey, Peridot," Jasper shouted at the tech-savvy Gem.

"What? I'm busy." Peridot answered back in an annoyed tone from afar; the luminescence from her green, hard-light pad illuminating her corner of the room.

"After you find what we need, could you do a search for the peridot that used to run this place; I believe her designation was Facet – 2F5L Cut – 5XG."

A moment of silence passed after Jasper asked her request.

"Did you hear me?"

"Y… yeah, I heard you," Peridot answered; sounding slightly nervous. "My Limb Enhancers are downloading everything off the terminal after it's finished I can filter out the information we need and don't need; then I'll see what I can bring up for you! The sooner we get what we came for, the sooner we never have to see this place again."

Nora's head turns to Peridot upon hearing the word "again." There was something about the way she said it that grabbed her attention.

"How long do you think the download will take?" Lapis asked loudly.

"This is a worn-out piece of equipment, so who knows; it could be a minute, or an hour or two; I suggest you all find something to keep yourselves busy." Peridot explained.

* * *

A half hour goes by as the download reaches its sixth-tenth mark. Jasper leaned against the wall, tapping her foot on the floor while she waited; keeping watch for any dangers. Lapis sat and waited, keeping a close eye on the siblings. Nora closed her eyes and pretended to hold an invisible ball in her hand; trying to form ice from the water in the air, while Steven practiced summoning his gauntlets.

"So, Dot, what's your take on what happened to this laboratory?" Jasper asks the green Gem while they continue waiting.

"I don't care," Peridot responded.

"You think there might've been a weapons test gone wrong or something?"

"Again, I don't care."

"Come on, there has to be thought it that genius mind of yours about…"

"I said I don't care what happened to the stupid lab!" Peridot snapped at Jasper, much to the group's surprise.

Peridot turned away with embarrassment as she continued her work. "I'm sorry… I just… want to leave this place."

"Okay, but why?" Jasper asked with both seriousness and concern, standing herself up. "You've been acting differently, we all notice it; so, what is your problem with this place, why is it bothering you so much?"

"Nothing is bothering me! Why do you think something is bothering me?" Peridot answered defensively quick, unknowingly insisting there is a problem.

"Because… you're never on edge like this." Lapis added in with concern. "We just want to help you."

"Well, I don't need your help..."

[BEEDEEP.]

The sound from Peridot's Limb Enhancers went off, signaling the download completed. "Finally, it is done," Peridot says as she deactivates her hard-light pad. "Now let's get out of here."

"This conversation isn't over, Peridot," Jasper said sternly, blocking the smaller Gem; Jasper would only use Peridot's full name if she was serious.

"No, I think this conversation is over, Jasper." Peridot harshly responded.

"Please don't fight you two." Steven intervened.

"We won't have to unless she tells us what's going on," Jasper said, glaring sharply at Peridot.

"And I said, I don't have anything to…"

"Quiet you two." Lapis orders, silencing the bickering Gems. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what…" Nora starts.

"Shh… Just listen."

[CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.]

"It sounds like… crawling." Steven whispered, quietly praying to himself it's not another giant bug; while the Crystal Gems stand guarding Nora and Steven, preparing for a fight of some sort.

[CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.] [CLASTEP.]

The sound grew louder and faster; every second with every step.

[GGRRRREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRG!]

A loud, pain-filled growl is heard echoing throughout the room. The Gems slowly looked up as they realized the source of the sound was originating from above.

[GGGRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRGG!]

The sound grew louder as a large body fell from the roof of the compound; landing right in front of the Gems, startling them. It was a multicolored creature with five arms attached to one body, and a tail with multiple legs and feet attached to it; mimicking a millipede. Its entire body was wrapped around in gray, cloth-like bandages like a mummy.

[GGGGRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!]

The Crystal Gems all gasped simultaneously, shockingly disturbed by the being. "N… No…" Peridot quietly said to herself, shakiness in her tone as she stood paralyzed with fear.

"Wh… What is that thing?" Jasper said with definite unease; whatever it was, they all knew it wasn't a Gem Monster.

[GGGGRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!]

The creature growled louder as more of them dropped from the ceiling; multiple bodies of conjoined arms with teeth, several figures that were just legs and feet, and a giant mass of disfigured muscle. All of them growling in the same manner as the first one.

[GGGGRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!]

The mas of muscle charged the group on all fours like a feral animal; without thinking, Nora thrusts her hands forward in a defensive manner, successfully creating a wall of ice in front of her; stopping the creature in its tracks.

"Whatever they are, they're not friendly," Nora stated aloud as the creature bangs on the ice with its large fist.

"Now I wished it was a bug." Steven grouses. "How did they even get in?"

"It doesn't matter how they got in, we have to take care of them now." Lapis orders as she summons her water wings. "Let's take them out."

The muscular brute breaks through the ice wall and charges forward again. In quick response, Jasper summons her helmet and charges at the moving mass of muscle like an out-of-control steer. As soon as he was close enough, the charging Quartz wrapped her arms around the creature's waist and carried with her until she inevitably hit a wall; leaving a huge, body-sized dent.

Lapis twirls her arms and hands in a mystical manner as she gathers water from the atmosphere; creating and thrusting a small water lance at several of the arm creatures; piercing right through all of them.

[KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!]

As soon as the smoke cleared; Lapis could see, much to her horror, that these creatures had gemstones.

"Guys, these things are Gems," Lapis informs them, unable to believe it herself as she called her water-based weapon back to her.

"What!" The twins said simultaneously with similar disbelief.

Jasper turns her head to the lead Gem with a shocked expression as she kept her enemy pinned on the wall. "Are you serious Lazuli?"

"I'm not sure either, but these are definitely Gems. But who would do something like this." Lapis quietly adds at last.

Steven summons his gauntlets and stares down a group of leg Gem creatures running towards him. Steven enters an offensive stance and takes some deep breaths to calm himself. Steven throws his first punch at the lead creature, dispersing its physical form upon contact, and continued to throw more punches at the assaulting creatures.

[KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!] [KAPOOOOF!]

[GGGGRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!]

The large, five-armed creature growls as it crawled over to a still unmoving Peridot. The Gem creature snarled again, this time trying to utter actual words towards the green Gem; one of which sounded like "you."

"Peridot, what are you doing?" Steven shouts to the motionless Gem as the creature was within arms reach of her.

"I… I'm sorry." Peridot quietly uttered as four of the five arms pick Peridot off the ground. "I… didn't want this… I didn't want this…" The green Gem choked with tears in her eyes as the creature tries to rip her apart.

[GGGGRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!]

"Peridot!" Steven shouted as he charged the monster, punching it with enough force to make it release Peridot.

Before the Gem creature could recover, it was pierced by a enormous pike of ice from Nora; poofing them instantly.

"Thanks, sis." Steven expressed gratitude to his sister.

"No problem, brother," Nora answered back before they both turned their attention to a still traumatized Peridot; deeply worried for her.

Jasper and Lapis finish poofing the last of the Gems creatures and rush back to Peridot and the twins. "Peridot, what happened?" Jasper asks the green Gem. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"It's my fault… it's all my fault…" Peridot started with tears pouring harder.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis asked trying to place her hand on her friend shoulder.

"I… created them…" Peridot told the group, much to all their surprise.

"What?" Jasper questioned, unable to believe what she just heard.

"You wanted to know who Facet – 2F5L Cut – 5XG was, right Jasper?" Peridot looked up at the orange Quartz with a regretful expression on her face.

The thoughts in Jasper's head clicked, and her eyes widened with a shocking realization of what the green Gem meant. "You're... her."

Before anyone else could say anything, Peridot disconnects her body from her Limb Enhancers. "The rest of the answers you want are in my Limb Enhancers… I'm sorry." Without uttering another word, Peridot tearfully ran past the group to the entranceway.

"Peridot, wait!" Lapis reached her arm out in concern to stop the green Gem, who already started climbing up the steps.

[CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.]

Without a second thought, Steven and Nora ran after their guardian. "We'll be careful!" Nora shouts to Lapis and Jasper before they could say anything, as the twins ran up the steps.

[CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.]


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

[CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.] [CLANK.]

"Peridot, wait!" Steven shouted as he and Nora returned to the surface, chasing after the green Gem with concern. "She's fast for such a tiny Gem."

Steven continued looking around frantically, while Nora decided to try and calm herself, closing her eyes and steadying her breathing; what she was about to attempt had a chance of being risky to her health, but decided it was worth it for Peridot's sake.

"Where do you think she went, sis?" Steven asked Nora, only to hear a groan from her as she nearly collapses. "Nora." Steven turns around and grabs her in time.

"I know where she is," Nora stated.

"But how… you used your future vision, didn't you?" Steven asked with some concern.

"I know, I could've ended up passing out again, and you can scold me about it later, but it was the quickest way to find Peridot."

"Well, where is she?"

"First, we need to get to a warp pad."

"All right," Steven said with a nod, trusting his sister's judgment. Nora carefully stood herself up and grabbed her brother's hand; suddenly feel a new burst of energy as she sped across the kindergarten, tightly holding on to Steven's hand until they finally reached the warp pad that brought them to the place.

"Woah," Steven said a bit dazed, trying to process what just happened. "Since when could you do that?"

"I don't know? It just happened." Nora answered, not sure either as she stepped on to the crystalline surface with Steven. "But that isn't important now, let's find Peridot."

The pad glowed brightly as its energy teleported the siblings to the green Gem's location.

* * *

[VWROPSHIIIING!]

The twins quickly step off the warp pad upon arriving at their new location, ignoring the queasiness in their stomachs; finding themselves in the middle of a ruined city in the desert; one that appeared to be well over a couple of thousand years old, with architectural designs that Steven recognized.

"Woah," Steven said aloud.

"What is?" Nora asked.

"A lot of these designs look similar, yet different to the Lunar Sea Spire."

"The same place Jasper took you to unlock your weapon, right?"

"That's the one."

"Gem history never ceases to amaze, but we can't think about this right now… all right, according to my vision, we should find Peridot by a plaza-like structure."

"Lead the way then, sis."

* * *

After an hour of walking, the two Half-Gem eventually made it to the plaza that Nora foresaw; just like in her vision, she found Peridot in the exact spot she predicted. "Peridot!"

The green Gem sees the twins and begins to run away.

"Wait!" Steven shouted to the green Gem as he and Nora ran after her. "We just want to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about!" Peridot shouted back to the twins as she continued running.

"Yes, there is; help us understand." Nora pleaded.

"There is nothing for you to understand, I'm just a bad Gem," Peridot answered.

Upon hearing those words, Nora stopped and thrust her hands forward; creating a wall of ice in front of the small Gem, forcing her to stay. "No, you're not; please, just tell us the whole story."

"We just want to help," Steven added in.

"If I told you, you'd just end up hating me," Peridot answered.

"Peridot, we could never hat you; we just want to understand what's bothering you."

"Please, talk to us," Nora added in as she and her brother stepped closer to the small Gem.

Peridot remained silent for a moment before she looked the two kids in the eye. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Nora and Steven both answered with confirming nods.

"Very well…" Peridot started, taking a deep breath. "By now, I take it that you've noticed the architecture of this place is Gem-like."

"We have," Nora confirmed.

"Then, you must know that we aren't the only Gems on Earth."

"We've speculated about about that too."

"Thousands of years ago, Earth was to be made into a… 'home' for our kind. Amazing works of architecture like this city were crafted to establish the Gem-kinds rule over the Earth; it was ripe with resources that opened new possibilities for advancements in society, culture, and technology. However, these advancements were… harming the Earth…" Peridot paused for a moment to look at the ground, then resumed. "Not all Gem's agreed with what was happening; so, fighting broke out between two factions of Gems for the planet's future. One of those factions became the Crystal Gems. For the longest time, I believed the side I chose was the right one; but after the fighting ended, and I met your mother… I realized the side I was on was the wrong one…"

The twins remained silent, trying to process everything they just heard from their guardian; until Steven finally spoke up. "What happened?"

Peridot sighed deeply before continuing her story. "As the Crystal Gems numbers grew, my sides depleted; to make up for the lack of soldiers, my… superiors ordered for me and other brilliant Gems like me to commence with what they labeled as Project: Cluster. Create new Gem warriors, by using the shards of shattered ones."

The kids gasped at what they heard, not knowing how to respond.

"But my superiors wanted to see if the project would work and decided to use 'volunteers' as they called them. Jasper was right; there were soldiers trained at the kindergarten and… they were chosen to be the 'volunteers.' All of them were shattered and used as test subjects, and I didn't even question my orders…" Peridot's voice began to crack as she choked on her words. "Th… this isn't what I wanted! But I did nothing nonetheless!"

Nora's eyes widened with realization upon recognizing the way Peridot said, "This isn't what I wanted!" It was the same way Peridot from her coma-inducing vision said it. However, her brother nor the green Gem noticed.

"I let them die, and I didn't do anything, that's why I'm a bad Gem!" Peridot added lastly as tears ran down her cheek.

"Peridot…" Nora started, placing a hand on the green Gem's shoulder. "You are not a bad Gem; at least you're not that bad Gem anymore."

"We're shocked about all of this, but we don't hate you," Steven added in. "Whoever that Peridot was, you're not her now."

"Lapis and Jasper don't hate you either if you just tell them what you told us." Nora concludingly added.

"You don't fully understand; you weren't there like them."

"Well, we won't know unless we try," Steven said, extending his hand out. "Come home with us."

Peridot didn't say anything for a moment as she eyed Stevens hand; asking herself if to accept it or not.

"Ugh…" Nora groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"Nora…" Steven started, quickly glancing at his sister.

"Look out!" Nora shouted as she grabbed both Steven and Peridot, and dashed out of their current area; just as a massive pillar collapsed, falling almost crushing the three of them.

[KRRRUSHHOOOOOM!]

The impact kicked up a significant amount of sand into the air.

"… *cough… *cough… That was close…" Steven stated, with shock; coughing out the dusty sand.

"Dammit!" An unfamiliar voice shouted as the group turned to its source. Standing at least several yards from the group was a tall and built woman like Jasper, with differences being her rainbow dreadlocks, metal-like skin, and inward-pyramidal gemstone located on her chest. She was dressed as a blacksmith with a large sleeve concealing her left arm and her right arm exposed, with a sizeable drill-like weapon attached to it.

"A bismuth," Peridot said to herself quietly, recognizing their attacker.

"Hey, why did you attack us?" Steven shouts defensively, preparing for a fight.

"I'm not after you two; I'm here for her!" The Gem responded. "Homeworld scum need to get what they deserve." Bismuth pumped her right arm upwards as the drill cocks itself like a gun.

Peridot's eyes widen upon recognizing the weapon. "A Breaking Point."

"A Breaking Point?" The twins asked their guardian.

"If she has a Breaking Point, then that means…" Peridot starts, her thoughts clicking together with realization. "The Breaking Point is an untested prototype of a Gem Weapon that never got a chance to be used in the war; there would be no digital records of it at the time; that is how you're shattering Gem Monster with no way of being tracked."

"Hmm… of course a Gem like you would figure it out." Bismuth states in a tone that doesn't confirm, or deny her involvement with what the green Gem accuses her of.

"Why are you shattering them? What do you gain out of it?" Nora asked, wanting to know the meaning behind killing Gems the way the Gem is.

"I gain nothing out of it." Bismuth started in a low tone. "In fact, every Gem Monster I shatter kills me on the inside; but I find it to be a necessary evil." The large Gem looked over and Peridot, point her index finger at her. "They are in constant pain because of Gems like her! Shattering them is the only way to free them from that pain."

"But what about bubbling them, we bubble them, so they don't hurt themselves," Steven stated, in defiance of Bismuth's beliefs.

"Don't act like you know what's best; the two of you could never understand! The Crystal Gems fought for your people, and look where it got them. I'm willing to do what others are not. Now, I'm only going to say this once: Step aside, or I'll take you both out with her." Bismuth said lastly with menace in her tone, preparing for a conflict.

"Grr… You're not going anywhere near Peridot!" Steven shouted as he summoned his gauntlets and charged the large Gem head on. As Steven was about to throw a mean right hook at his opponent, she shapeshifts her left hand into a mallet and uppercuts the Half-Gem; sending him flying over and landing behind Nora and Peridot.

"Steven!" The two of them shouted in shock.

Nora quickly turned around and formed a tall and thick wall of ice between the Crystal Gems and their opponent, knowing they can't take her head on; before rushing over to check on her brother. "Steven, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Steven replied, feeling sore.

"Well, can you stand, at least?" Peridot asks, offering him a hand up.

"Yeah," Steven answered taking the green Gems hand; he wobbled a bit as he tried to regain his balance, but Nora held him steady.

[KRACKOOOM!]

"Ah!" The three Crystal Gems yelped as they saw the Breaking Point punch a hole right through the ice wall with ease.

"We need to get out of here!" Peridot ordered. "Everyone to the warp pad!"

[KRACKOOOM!]

As soon as the group began to flee, Bismuth destroyed the barrier and pursues the group as she cocks her weapon.

* * *

"Keep going; we're almost to the warp pad!" Peridot shouted as she and the twins put as much distance between them and Bismuth as they can.

[KRACKOOOM!]

The loud sound from Bismuth's weapon echoes as she uses it on a pillar, creating a domino effect of knocking over other ruins; until a massive post crashes right in front of the Crystal Gems, blocking their escape route. Without a second thought, the group takes off in a random direction as the enemy Gem draws closer. Nora wanted to use her future vision to find an efficient escape route, but she couldn't do that and run at the same time.

They kept running until they ended up cornering themselves near what looked like an ancient watermill. "Great, where do we go now?" Steven asked as he and the others looked around for an exit.

"End of the line!" Bismuth shouts as she finally caught to them, cocking her weapon once more. "Quit running like cowards and face what comes next."

"It looks like we don't have much of choice." Nora says as she and Steven stepped forward to protect Peridot, with Steven summoning his gauntlets without a word. The Half-Gem charges at Bismuth like last time, but now managed to avoid her hammer hand; delivering a sharp punch to the large Gem's stomach. Bismuth steps back in surprise as Steven prepares to striker her again, only backhanded away.

Nora sends forward multiple pikes of ice from the ground charging at the Gem, managing to catch her off guard and injure her. Nora sends forward another set of ice pikes at Bismuth, who punches them with the Breaking Point; stopping them in place. Bismuth charges at Nora and hits her in the gut with enough force that it slams her onto a wall, hurting her badly.

"Nora!" Steven shouted with anger as he charges at Bismuth with emotion filled fury. However, the large Gem manages to grab Steven's left arm and breaks it with a single twist. "AHHHHHH!" Bismuth lifts Steven up off the ground and prepares to strike him with the Breaking Point.

"Wait!" Peridot shouts at the enemy Gem, garnering her attention. "I'm the one you won't remember." Bismuth looked over at the injured Nora and decided to toss Steven aside; leaving them be as she drew closer to Peridot.

"Pe… Peridot… what… what are you doing?" Nora weakly asks as she tries to stand.

"I'm not letting you get killed because of my mistake."

"No, Peridot, don't do this!" Steven shouts with tears in his eyes. "Please."

Bismuth picks the green Gem off the ground and cocks the Breaking Point, aiming it's drill a few inches away from the gemstone on Peridot's head. Believing this to be her final moments, she looks at the twins and utters the words, "I love you."

Bismuth prepares to shatter Peridot when she is hit by an orange comet that pushes her aside and onto the ground; making her drop the Crystal Gem. Peridot, Steven, and Nora look up to see Jasper standing before Bismuth.

"Jasper!" Steven and Nora happily shouted at the same time.

"Get away from them." The orange Quartz says in an actively menacing tone as she stares down her adversary.

Steven, Nora, and Peridot look up once more to see Lapis fly in behind Jasper.

"Lapis." The twins said simultaneously.

"Hold her off as long as you can; I'll tend to them." Lapis orders as she runs over to get Nora, Steven and Peridot together to check on their conditions.

"I don't care what you're doing, or who you think you are. But I promise you, you're in for a world of hurt right now." Jasper told her opponent as she cracked her knuckles, eager to fight someone that looked like they could pose a challenge to her.

Bismuth stands up and shapeshifts her hand into a hammer. Jasper charges the grey Gem with vast amounts of speed to deliver a punch to Bismuth's face. Bismuth blocks the punch and prepares strike back, only for Jasper to dodge it and successfully provide an uppercut at the same time as Bismuth manages to hit Jasper across the face.

While the two massive warriors continue to trade blows with each other, Lapis tends to the injured Crystal Gems as best as she can; heading over to Steven first. She tries helping Steven up, but only causes the pain of his broken arm to grow. "I'm sorry Steven."

"It's okay, Lapis. I'll live." Steven assures his guardian. "Please check on Nora."

Lapis nods and runs over to the female Half-Gem. Nora had some broken ribs, and needed to be moved carefully; something the blue Gem will need help with. However, another person Lapis is concerned about is Greg; the poor man is probably going to have a heart attack seeing his kids like this.

Jasper's and Bismuth's brawl continues with both Gems showing to be equals when it comes to raw strength. Jasper delivers a straight right hook at the metallic Gem, who retaliates with an uppercut. The enemy Gem prepares to strike the orange Gem's gemstone with her Breaking Point, only for Jasper to grab and hold it in place. Bismuth shapeshifted her left hand into a hammer and was about to strike Jasper overhead, but Jasper quickly grabs the cloth of her arm and kicks her away; tearing it. Jasper glares at the fabric than at Bismuth and realizes what was kept underneath it; a tattoo of a star, an all too familiar symbol. "You're a Crystal Gem?"

Bismuth says nothing and scowls at the orange Quartz, before slamming the Breaking Point on the sand beneath them; creating a cloud of dust that forces Jasper to cover her eyes. Once the dust settles, she discovers the enemy Gem to be gone without a trace. Not knowing where she went, Jasper turned her attention to Peridot; walking over to the little Gem.

Peridot looks up at Jasper with regret in her eyes. "Jasper, I'm so sorry for what happened at the kindergarten; I shouldn't have…"

[Smack!]

Jasper slaps Peridot across the face, much to the twins and Lazuli's surprise, only to hug her seconds later. "What were you thinking, giving up like that?" Jasper asked Peridot.

"What?"

"Why would you do something that stupid?"

"Because I deserved it… you have every right to hate me…"

"Peridot, I don't hate you. None of us hate you." Jasper told the green Gem, looking her in the eye. "What we saw was terrible, and it hurt to learn you were involved in it, but the Gem who did that isn't you anymore. You've grown to be far better than her." The orange Quartz finished with some tears in her eyes.

"I'm… sorry, I worried you." Peridot apologizes.

"It's okay, Peridot." After reconciling with each other, Jasper turns to Lapis. "How are the kids doing?"

"We'll be all right," Nora assures the large Gem. "But I think we'll need to be carried back."

Jasper nods, and carefully scoops the twins and Peridot up in her arms. "Let's head home."

The Crystal Gems smile in agreement as Lapis and Jasper head to the nearest warp pad with the injured Gem carefully carried by the orange Quartz. Even though they had smiled on their faces, Nora and Steven could tell the Crystal Gems were concerned about Bismuth and what they now know.


End file.
